


A Day in The Life of Wu Yifan (and his pregnant husband)

by 9091fxh, pawsitivelytao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9091fxh/pseuds/9091fxh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao
Summary: It’s another hectic day for Wu Yifan to please his husband’s never ending (and weird) pregnant cravings. But he is not the‘best-father-to-be’ (according to no one but himself, but you don’t need to know that?) for nothing.





	A Day in The Life of Wu Yifan (and his pregnant husband)

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for 9091fxh Round 2, Prompt #49!
> 
>  **Author’s notes:** For the prompter, I hope I fulfilled your expectations! For all the fanxing shippers out there, this is something for you all! I miss them so so so much. Hoping you guys will enjoy it!

“Yifan?” 

A voice and a gentle tap on the tall man’s shoulder wakes him up with a startled jot. He turns his head around only to see Yixing. _Sweet sweet Yixing_ , Yifan’s smile grows instantly at the sight of his partner, who is now looking at him with worry all over his face. “Are you okay, honey? You almost dunk your face into that ball twice this morning. Are you sleepy?” Yixing pulls a chair across Yifan and sits down, one hand carressing his baby bump. 

Wait, have Yifan said it yet? Yes, yes, his partner, Yixing is pregnant. Three months pregnant to be exact. And Yifan is happily living the life of a dad-to-be. Well, at least until.. 

“By the way, I’m craving something.” 

Now, hold on there. Don’t get Yifan wrong. He loves his husband, and he will do anything for him. It’s his duty to take care of Yixing, especially more when he is pregnant like this. They passed the first month with no hassle, Yixing’s morning sickness was relatively calm. Not that scary like those stories on blogs that Yifan secretly read at night when Yixing is already asleep (he didn’t want to scare his partner, okay). So, Yifan got more confident at this. 

Second month.. nothing particulary hard to handle. Yixing’s morning sickness had subsided slowly, and the other could start eating his favorite foods again. Yifan was sure the upcoming months would pass quickly without any difficulties. 

That until the start of third month came… 

Another big topic in pregnancy : C R A V I N G S. 

It started with usual stuff, like instant ramen (Yifan secretly reduced the amount of seasoning powder he put into the soup), frozen yogurt (no big deal, there is a small shop near their house that sells it. Not Yixing’s favorite, but he’s always satisfied with it), beef curry rice (thank God for 3 minutes instant curry), bubble tea (Shixun, one of their friend, happily delivered bubble tea to their house everytime Yixing craved it).

Yifan was happy he got it all under control. Until Yixing’s requests just got more and more weird (and sometimes ridiculous at times). 

_Like that one night when they were cuddling after a long day at the baby store, window shopping baby beds, strollers, high chairs and overall just excited at the sight of everything in mini sizes and happy colors. Yixing was on a good mood for the whole day, not even once complaining about his back that started to ache, or about how he looked fat everytime they pass by a mirror (he didn’t, he isn’t and he never will. Yifan never stops telling him that)._

_Yixing was cuddled to Yifan’s side while Yifan was reading his book, when suddenly Yixing sat up and looked Yifan right on his eyes. “What happened, babe?”  
“I’m hungry.” _

_Yifan smiled and put the book on the bedside table, before giving his all attention to his husband. Yifan had been worrying about his husband’s eating habit lately, because Yixing kept mentioning how he gained weight (“But you’re pregnant honey, it’s normal?” Yifan always answers) and Yifan was afraid his husband would eat less food because of that. Male pregnancy is fragile, Yifan couldn’t risk anything. So, he’s always happy everytime Yixing asks for food. “What do you want to eat? It’s not that late anyway.”_

_“I want to eat karaage, with sukiyaki.”_

_Yifan get off the bed and reached for his jacket, not forgetting to grab his phone and wallet. “Okay, I’ll go buy it.”_

_“Yifan, I’m not done.”_

_“Ah, yes. What else do you want to eat, Yixing?”_

_“Do you remember the time when we went to Japan?”_

_Yifan nodded, “For our first anniversary, yes. What about that?”_

_“Remember the karaage and sukiyaki we ate at Asakusa?” Yixing’s eyes sparkled in the dimly-lit room, like he was imagining the food right in front of him that moment._

_“Yes…?”_

_“I want those!”_

_“On your command, Babe! I’m going to buy them now, I heard the Japanese place around the corner will have--”_

_“No no no no no,” Yixing stopped Yifan from going out of their room, shaking his head numerous time. “When I said I want the foods we ate at Asakusa, I meant the foods we ate at Asakusa.” Yixing continued, a pout forming on his face._

_Yifan smiled at how adorable his husband looked (he still thought Yixing was joking, wtf), “Why are you so cute, babe. Let’s plan for a Japan trip soon to eat them, okay? For now let me just get the one from the restaurant--”_

_“But the baby wants the one from Asakusa, Yifan. Not from the restaurant right around the corner.”_

_What the baby know about Asakusa anyway? He or she is not even born yet, Yifan wanted to argue but got grip of himself before literally throwing himself right into the lion’s cage. “Babe, we will get those. We will, but not now. We can’t possibly go to Japan right away for now, right?”_

_“But the baby wants it. Your baby wants it.”_

_“Baby i’m sorry but--”_

_“I KNOW IT.” Yixing suddenly shouted, cutting through Yifan’s words and leaving the older bewildered by his unexpected outbursts. “I KNOW IT.” Yixing said again, “I know it that you don’t love me anymore.”_

_Wait… what?_

_“You don’t love us anymore.” Yixing continued with a strained, looking down and playing with his fingers. He was crying, and there’s nothing in this world that Yifan hates the most other than the sight of Yixing crying. He walked closer to the bed and sat next to Yixing, pulling the other into his embrace, which the other male rejected. Unusual._

_For a while Yifan was having a mental breakdown. He should’ve read that “How to Deal with your Emotionally Unstable Pregnant Partner 101” on that pregnancy blog! Damn, he was getting too confident it came to bite him in the ass._

_Yixing turned around so his back was facing Yifan, his shoulder hunched over in total sadness. “I understand Yifan, I get fatter, I get uglier, you just-- you just don’t love me anymore. I understand Yifan, there are lots of other people out there. Single, hot-”_

_Yifan didn’t wait until Yixing finished his sentence before pulling him into his embrace once again, this time locking the other into his embrace so Yixing couldn’t pull himself. The other started punching his chest and he was sure bruised would start to form, but Yifan didn’t care. All he wanted right then was to embrace Yixing, and assured him that everything Yixing just said was not true. AT ALL._

_“Why should I go to another person, if I have the one I want to spend my whole life with right in front of me, right in my embrace right now, Yixing-ah?”_

_Yifan sighed, “I didn’t play around with my vow when I said it two years ago, Yixing. And you gave me the most wonderful gift ever in the world, a child that will run and basically tear this house in pieces in a few months.”_

_“I asked once again why should I go for another person?”_

_Well, you can say Yifan’s bank balance was saved by the end of the night and he didn’t have to go through travel planning in the middle of the night. Which airlines fly to Japan from Guangzhou in the middle of the night anyway?_

_And Yixing changed his craving, like, 30 minutes later._

Back to the present day, back to the dining table. 

Yifan eyes Yixing who is now smiling to himself, eyes twinkling in delight as he’s thinking (probably the food he’s now craving). Yifan can only pray to the Heavens up there for Yixing’s request to be easy to follow this time. “What are you craving, honey?” 

“Remember the…” _Uh oh, it’s never good if it starts with remember when._ “..movie we watched last weekend? With Chanyeol and Baekhyun?” 

Yifan is silent for a while, his mind working fast to figure out the name of the movie. After a while, he succeeds (thankfully). “Ah, Elf?” 

“YES!” Yixing responds happily, “I want the spaghetti they made on the movie.” 

_Spaghetti? No big deal_ , Yifan thinks. He doesn’t know exactly the spaghetti Yixing means (he didn’t pay attention to the movie gdi), but how difficult a spaghetti can be? He’ll just search it up on the internet later. So Yifan nods at Yixing’s request, “Okay, I’ll get the ingredients right after work. We’re having that for dinner, how does that sound?” 

“That sounds good!” Yixing claps his hands in joy, before standing up and lands a kiss on Yifan’s lips. “Thank you sooooooooo much! You’re the best husband ever!!!!!!”

\---

The day goes unexpectedly calm and smoothly, with only occassional call and text messages from Yixing. Which is, pretty rare. Ever since they discovered that Yixing is expecting, Yixing becomes more clingy and also, whinny. It was hard to deal with at first, but Yifan is not the dream husband for nothing. Overtime he learns how to deal with every of Yixing’s requests. As for today, the lack of clinginess is probably because Yifan already promised Yixing about the spaghetti he wants for dinner.

One way to please Yixing : food. 

A text message comes just as Yifan is in his car after a long day at work, it’s from Yixing: 

_Don’t forget to buy the ingredients for the spaghetti before you go home! Be safe and i love you. X._

Yifan quickly types in a reply, and drives his car to the nearest supermarket down the street.

\---

__

_Ingredients for The Elf Spaghetti_

_Spaghetti_

_Sugar syrup_

_Sprinkles_

_Mini-marshmallows_

_M &Ms_

_Choco-_

_Wait what?_

Yifan stops in his tracks suddenly after realizing something is clearly not right. He looks at his phone screen, and then at his basket. At the phone screen, and then at his basket. Since when do we need sugar syrup, sprinkles, marshmallows etc for spaghetti? Yifan puts down his basket for a while before dialling Yixing’s number, to ask whether he is buying the ingredients for the right spaghetti.

(A part of him actually knows that it’s possible that this is the spaghetti Yixing meant, seeing how absurd his pregnancy craving can be. When he heard about how normal Yixing’s request this morning… he should’ve suspected something..) 

After the third ring, Yixing finally picks up with a bright “Hello dear! Have you bought the ingredients for today’s dinner?” 

“That is why I’m calling,” Yifan timidly answers, praying so hard inside his heart that this is not the spaghetti Yixing wants to eat for their dinner. “You said you wanted the spaghetti like the one we watched on Elf, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Elf that wears green jacket and hat?” 

“Yes.” 

“The spaghetti that he eats for dinner?” 

“Yes!” 

_Uh oh._

“The one with sugar syrup, marshmallows, m&ms--”

“And chocolate! Please buy lots of chocolate! I want to eat lots of them!”  
“Yixing honey… Isn’t it… a bit….” 

“What happened, Yifan? Are you telling me that my request is weird?” A pause, before Yixing speaks again and now his voice is breaking and Yifan is sure there are tears already threathening to fall from his beautiful eyes and it’s all because Yifan can’t live up to the dream husband title he has!! 

“Are you… calling… our little one’s request is weird? Our little one who doesn’t even see the world yet? Our little one that--” 

“Isn’t it worderful!!” Yifan quickly cuts in, can’t bear with hearing Yixing’s cries anymore. He’ll end up having breakdown in the middle of the supermarket’s aisle, and he doesn’t want that to happen. The ajumma at the cashier will surely remember him forever. “I mean, wonderful! The spaghetti sounds wonderful! Your request is wonderful!” 

“Re… really?” A broken voice asks from the other side of the line. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure honey. Wow I really can’t wait to taste it!” Yifan knows he’s overdoing it with his speaking tone and facial expressions (even if Yixing can’t even see it). He must look like a lunatic right now and he hopes no one sees him like this, especially those from his working place. “Do you want me to buy you anything else?” 

“Yeay! And no, I don’t need anything else.” Yixing cheers like he didn’t just crying a few seconds ago, “I’ll give you more portions tonight! Come home quick Yifan, your baby is hungry!” 

The call is disconnected. Leaving Yifan with his basket filled with a box of spaghetti surrounded by every sweets you can think of that will make any children jump with joy when they see it. Yifan sighs, giving himself an imaginary pat in the back before lifting his basket again. He still needs to buy chocolates. 

And chocolate syrup. 

And chocolate fudge pop-tarts. 

And maple syrup (because he’s missing canada). 

By the time he is in the cashier paying from everything, Yifan just hope that he won’t need to pay for an appointment to the internist (and anti-diabetic agents) in the near future. 

He sighs, one can hope.

\---

Yifan ends the day after the chaotic dinner (he nearly threw up thrice) with an armful of Yixing, cuddled up beside him on the bed. Yifan thinks he won’t need sugar for the rest of his life after today’s dinner. Despite the high-glucose meal, Yifan can see that Yixing is getting sleepy. He thightens his hug on Yixing, leaning down to press a kiss on top of his forehead.

They stay like that some time, before Yixing speaks. “Yifan…” 

“Yes, darling?” Yifan shifts his eyes from his hand that is rubbing small circles on top of Yixing’s now-slightly-protruding belly to Yixing’s face. The other is not starring at him, but having his eyes casted afar to the glass window across their bed. 

“I just realized something….” Yixing takes a deep breath, “I’m so sorry, and thank you.” 

Out of the things Yifan expected Yixing to say, him saying sorry never crosses his mind. Yifan is growing worried now. He was fine just minutes before, it must be the pregnancy speaking. “Sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You might think that it’s only the pregnancy talking..” _wait since when Yixing can read minds?_ “But it’s not. I just… I just realized that I always burdening you, I always make you go through hard times, I always--” Yixing choked, and Yifan is surely worrying now. Yifan moves Yixing gently so that now Yixing is facing him, he cups Yixing’s face with his palms and makes their eyes meet. “What happened, Yixing? Tell me.” 

Yixing keeps silent, and Yifan is patiently waiting. It’s basically the first thing to do when your partner is being emotional over somthing when they’re pregnant; be patient. 

“I saw how much you didn’t enjoy today’s dinner. I saw how you tried not to throw up.” Yifan pales, he thought he hid it perfectly? He needs to enroll to an acting class soon. Yixing sighs, “But you kept eating it, giving me smiles and all that. At that time, I was too high on the clouds because of finally eating the spaghetti I wanted to notice that. But in the end.. It all came to me.” 

“Yixing….” 

“That’s why.. I’m so sorry, for making you went through all of that.” 

“Yixing…” 

“And also thank you, for putting up with me.” 

Yifan finally gathers Yixing inside his arms again, laying his head on top of the other’s while he feels Yixing scooting up closer to his chest. Yifan feels warm liquid seeping through the thin cotton of his shirt, and he’s beating up himself for not acting good enough during dinner to make Yixing like this. Thankfully, Yixing’s cry don’t develop further. 

“Yixing, I’m here as your partner.” Yifan finally starts, “I didn’t say my vow during our wedding just for formalities.”  
“When I say I’ll be there right by your side to go through life together, I meant it.” 

“When I say I’ll be right there everytime you need me, I meant it.” 

“When I say I’ll be your partner in good and bad things, I meant it.” 

“When I say I’ll dedicate my life to make you happy, I meant it.” 

Yifan carresses Yixing’s hair softly, “We know the pregnancy journey is not easy. If you say that I’m having a hard time, I’m sure you’re having it harder darling. So I don’t have a right to complain.” 

“But--” 

“Don’t you worry, Yixing. I’m here to help you, it’s basically in my blood right now. Don’t you ever feel sorry for that. I’m happy being a part of the pregnancy journey too, it will surely be missed when our little one is already born later.” 

“But I’m still sorry…” 

“Apology is accepted,” Yifan leans down to peck Yixing’s lips, “I’ll tell you when it gets too much, if that ever happens.” 

Yixing looks up, eyes wide. “You promise?” 

Yifan nods, “I promise.” 

“Ahhhhh!!” Yixing suddenly groans, holding his stomach. 

“What happened, Yixing? Did it hurt? Do we need to get to the hospital right now?!” Yifan is already reaching for his phone on the bedside table and wanting to stand up to get his car keys when Yixing stops him, a smile on his face. “Why are you smiling? You are hurt!” 

“I don’t mind hurting if it’s for this.” Yixing grins, reaching up for Yifan’s hands and guiding it to his stomach. Yifan who is confused only follow blindly, having no idea of what’s happening. 

_Thud._

“Did you feel it?” 

Yifan is stunned. “Did…. did the baby just…” 

“Kicked? Yes the baby just did.” 

_Thud. Thud._

“Oh my God, Yixing. Thank you thank you thank you!!” Yifan cries as he peppers Yixing’s face with kisses, while Yixing only laughs because it’s ticklish. Their laughter filled the whole apartment, the somber mood from before changing to a loving one. The moon outside is shining bright, stars are shining as if joining the celebration of a new milestone for the couple. 

When Yixing is finally asleep that night with a smile on his face, Yifan can only think one thing: 

No matter how much hardships he has to face during the day, all of those don’t matter as long as by the end of the day, he has a happy Yixing by his side. All he does is all for Yixing and their precious bundle of joy that will greet the earth in five months. 

Another day done, one hundred and forty days to go. 

He really can’t wait for that day. 

\---


End file.
